


" white flags "

by connordoeswriting, salty_writesthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connordoeswriting/pseuds/connordoeswriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writesthings/pseuds/salty_writesthings
Summary: tommy is dead.made by my best friend, salty!<3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	" white flags "

It had been a day since Tommy had been shot down in the duel against dream. 

Wilbur was broken up about it, having not slept a second of sleep that night, replaying the events, over and over again. 

He tried. He tried to talk Tommy out of the duel, he knew that it would end up bad. 

He just didn’t try hard enough, He let Tommy die. He had cried enough that night that he had no doubt in his mind that his eyes were red and puffy. 

Wilbur was looking up at the ceiling of the caravan, lost in the thoughts of grief and regret when Tubbo walked into knocking slightly on the walls to at least give the other the slightest bit of warning before he spoke.

That didn’t really help the fact the moment Tubbo spoke wilbur jumped, having been too far gone in thought.  
“Hey? Wilbur? What are we going to do after we have a funeral for Tommy?” Tubbo asked, his own eyes slightly red, showing he had been crying just before coming in to talk to Wilbur. 

Wilbur sighed, standing up slowly, walking over to the window so he could look out at the land he had been fighting for hard to keep. “After the funeral…”

Wilbur started, sniffling slightly as he was still thinking his next words wisely, already knowing he was going to regret the next couple of words to leave his mouth,  
“we surrender, finally end this war once and for all.” 

He finished, his voice cracking slightly, trying his best to keep himself composed in front of his younger friend, wanting to keep a brave front going when he was obviously hurting on the inside. 

“But Wilbur, we’ve been working so hard! We can’t just give up, Tommy wouldn't have wanted us to give up just like that.” 

Wilbur turned around to look at Tubbo, “We were just betrayed and Tommy was killed, we are losing, I’ve lost my right hand man Tubbo,” He bit his bottom lip, as some poor attempt to keep himself from crying once more, to keep himself from breaking. 

“Wilbur please Tommy-” “ Tommy is dead Tubbo!” Wilbur interrupted,

“Tommy died because of me, I didn’t try hard enough to stop him from dueling with dream and now hes dead, I have dealt with so much, but having to watch my brother be shot and killed-” 

Wilbur stopped and turned around again tears falling down his face as he straightened his back. “You should go Tubbo, get ready for surrender.”

Wilbur finished while Tubbo stood, eyes wide in shock at his commanders outburst.  
He looked down, nodding his head slightly, “yes sir.” Tubbo said quietly before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> cry  
> sorry if the formatting is odd!! i had to copy paste from discord-  
> <3


End file.
